The present invention relates generally to fluid jetting tools and, more particularly, to a flow conditioning system and method.
Various procedures have been developed and utilized to increase the flow of hydrocarbons from hydrocarbon-containing subterranean formations penetrated by wellbores. For example, a commonly used production stimulation technique involves creating and extending fractures in the subterranean formation to provide flow channels therein through which hydrocarbons flow from the formation to the wellbore. The fractures are created by introducing a fracturing fluid into the formation at a flow rate which exerts a sufficient pressure on the formation to create and extend fractures therein. Solid fracture proppant materials, such as sand, are commonly suspended in the fracturing fluid so that upon introducing the fracturing fluid into the formation and creating and extending fractures therein, the proppant material is carried into the fractures and deposited therein, whereby the fractures are prevented from closing due to subterranean forces when the introduction of the fracturing fluid has ceased.
In such formation fracturing procedures, hydraulic fracturing tools use high-pressure fluid directed through relatively small diameter nozzles to obtain the desired result. This high pressure fluid, when turning the corner, may create a large coriolis spin or turbulence before entering the jet nozzle.